Shenanigans
by xQueen Nothingx
Summary: Nerthus is a sensible woman, ever confident in herself. Alucard sees potential for another great Nosferatu, allowing her to cheat death. Now part of his unlikely 'family', she gives him more than he bargained for as they struggle to combat Millennium. Strong friendship built with Seras, AluXOC, SerasXPip.
1. Death

Chapter 1

Alucard stared morosely over the rim of his glasses. Yet another string of freak vampire attacks had cropped up, this time all too close to home.

"Now listen carefully to me, Alucard. There is a virgin girl in there-probably long dead by now," Integra adjusted her own spectacles to better read the report she held, "You are to make sure her body is never recovered, by order of her father."

Alucard was now intrigued. He gracefully parted the assembled militia, entering the hospital alone.

The gray walls were splattered with blood, miscellaneous ghouls feeding on the wreckage. By the time they noticed his presence, it was too late. They writhed and contorted, dying like animals, for that is what they had become.

Now casually gripping Jackal, Alucard progressed further into the structure. His thoughts were dismal as he contemplated what his race had become. No, these disgusting mutations were not of his blood, were not even worthy of being mentioned in the same breath. He thought of Helena, wishing there were still more Nosferatu of her caliber.

"On second thought, maybe I'll rape you after I drain you." an offhand voice echoed from one of the rooms ahead.

"Go ahead and try it, buddy," came a woman's angry response, "I'll rip your penis off if you do."

The freak laughed, slow and malicious. The sounds of struggle erupted, quickly growing in volume.

"Hold still you wet bitch." the monster grunted.

Alucard melted into the shadows, whimsy telling him to simply observe. He melted through the wall effortlessly, now in the same room as the freak.

"You will not speak to me in that fashion!" The woman was obviously outmatched, but refused to relent even an inch. She struggled violently, clearly pushing past her fatigue. Blackened finger prints lined her arms and waist, trailing down her hips.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" the vampire laughed, exposing his fangs.

A smile curled the woman's face as the vampire bent low over her neck, though he did not see. Raising a knife, she positioned it between his ribs. One deft movement, and he would be dust.

Alucard couldn't help but be entertained. Most mortals would give up, faced with odds they believed to be merely fantasy. This one, however, was making it quite obvious she would fight until her last dying breath.

"Clever. It's a good thing you won't be able to disobey me, shortly." The freak's voice was laced with glee as he slowly drew her arm back. Viciously, he bent her over a nearby table and parted her legs. The woman thrashed rolled, only able to turn enough to seize his hair. Catching the man with his fangs out, she crammed her arm down his throat, fingers penetrating his stomach and reaching down into the soft organs below.

On instinct he withdrew, clutching his throat and glaring at the woman with fury. He was upon her in a moment, bashing her head into the wall to disorient her. The snap of bones echoed through the room, though the woman made no cry. She would not give him the satisfaction.

Alucard knew his appearance was late, but cared little. The woman would heal, one way or another. Without ever leaving the shadows, he fired two shots. The first one struck the vampire's torso, the second his head. In less than a minute, everything the brat ever was, or ever could be, was dust.

The woman groaned and tried to stand. With great effort, she hefted herself onto the table and grabbed a towel, looking for her savior.

"Who saved me? Show yourself." She said boldly, trying to mask the tears in her eyes. The shock was wearing off, and now her injuries were screaming at her. She could tell that one of her legs had been broken, along with a wrist and some knots on her head.

Alucard did not make himself known, entranced by the woman's reaction. Could she truly have the killer instinct, intellect, and perseverance?

The woman groaned as she forced her injured body to swiftly close the door, locking the dead-bolt, chain, and handle. Next, she hobbled over to the window and closed the blinds, picking up some antiseptic and gauze along the way.

Alucard attempted to probe her mind, but found her innermost thoughts were shielded even from him, veiled by the absolute curtain of her iron will. He felt his loins stir as her subconscious reached out to him, curious. That lapse in guard granted him scarce knowledge.

The woman's name was Nerthus. She was not a nurse, but a patient. She had just undergone an experimental treatment, in an effort to delay the tumor that is slowly squeezing the life out of her heart.

Nerthus let out a noise somewhere between a squeak and a hiccup as she guided her bones into their proper position. Taking a piece of broken wood from the floor, she tightly lashed it to her leg despite the salty cascade of tears. This process was repeated at a painfully slow speed as she set her left arm, careful not to make any mistakes with just one hand.

Suddenly she turned, opening her mouth and spilling bile over the ashes of her attacker.

Alucard could feel that she wanted nothing more than to rest, but also knew what she had to do for her best chance of recovery. He found that he was excited as he sensed her strength, her mind winning dominance over body as she checked her concussion. He exercised his power just a little, cracking further past her guards.

A warm sensation overcame him, heavy as a stone. He felt the steel rod of the woman's surety, in herself and her abilities to overcome her current situation. She was also excited by the possibility of failure, curious about the next stage of existence. Nerthus did not fear death, though she wished to cling to every last scrap of life-no matter what the cost.

Alucard had gone too far, the woman sensed his intrusion. Much to his dismay, she laughed.

"Has some devil come to steal my soul?" her voice was light, teasing.

The Nosferatu emerged from the shadows, casually standing over her naked form, "What an interesting proposition."

"It is not a proposition. What manner of creature are you?" Nerthus breathed, holding a hand over her bruised abdomen.

Alucard sensed it, though the woman did not, she was bleeding internally. At this rate, she would die in minutes.

"I am a true Nosferatu." Alucard revealed.

"Now, that makes me believe that you are a false Nosferatu. Or at least, that is what I should rationally think." Nerthus replied, her voice mingled with blood. She was starting to realize her condition, a bittersweet feeling stealing over her heart.

"But you feel otherwise?" Alucard asked.

"I feel as if we are woven close together in the fabric of life. What purpose do you serve, in my dying moments? Have you come to trick something from me, something I do not yet know is valuable?" Nerthus breathed, strength fading.

"Would you become of my blood, to live again?" Alucard offered.

"I would be honored, if your blood is strong." Nerthus accepted kindly.

Alucard smirked and moved towards the dying woman. She did not flinch, nor look away with fear. Slowly, he bent over her broken form.

Nerthus felt cradled by the being, his presence wrapping around her tenderly. She knew the life was slipping from her, watched as her hemorrhaging vessels caused her stomach to grow bloated.

_Are you ready?_ Alucard asked directly to her mind.

_As I'll ever be._ Nerthus replied, a fierce happiness stealing over her heart. She had always felt as if she could cheat death, though she wasn't sure if she would still be technically alive after her transformation.

Gunshots sounded from somewhere outside as the last of the woman's delictable blood flooded Alucard's mouth. Mirth stole over him as he felt the police girl draw near, she was just in time to meet her new companion.

A/N: So this is my first hellsing fic on FF. The last one I wrote was like...5 or 6 years ago, on quizilla before teen nick happened to it? Anyhow, thinking of doing a poll to see what y'all would like next in this once it gets rolling a little. Updates will happen, follow if you wanna see the brave and bold shenanighans that Nerthus will rain upon the Hellsing mansion. (weekly update or almost weekly if I can't wait)


	2. The House That Jack Built

Shenanigans

Chapter 2 – The House That Jack Built

Nerthus awoke to an empty room, barren except for a table containing a slender bottle and one single wine glass.

The first thought to cross her mind was that she had been kidnapped. The last thing she could remember was taking a shower and getting ready for her hospital appointment.

She licked her lips and discovered her canines had been elongated, arcing down into two vicious points.

She wondered if this was some pervert's game, twisting her form to please his sick fantasies of blood sucking seductresses. Then Nerthus remembered, everything. The first vampire, her injuries, almost getting raped. A shudder ran down her spine as the memories of coarse denim rubbing her inner thighs accosted her mind.

A second vampire had then appeared as she lay dying, offering her his dark gift. She had accepted, and it turns out that she was indeed alive and well. Her bones were mended, and she found that there wasn't even the faintest trace of a bruise.

The door opened and a redheaded woman walked in, dressed in some sort of military uniform. Her smile was friendly, showcasing her identical fangs.

_Gods, I'm part of some government experiment. Next they'll call me Kahn and send my frozen body into deep space._ The woman thought, fear coursing through her veins as images of needles and operating tables sprang from her imagination.

"Please, don't be frightened. I'm here to help." The girl said in a cheerful tone.

"What is this place?" Nerthus asked, wishing the dressing gown she had been covered with wasn't so short.

"This is the Hellsing estate. Master brought you here after-" Seras began, but found that she could not finish.

"Who are you? Whom do you work for? Have I been operated on? What chemicals have you administered to my body while I was unconscious?" Nerthus demanded.

The police girl looked as if she didn't know how to answer. She rubbed the back of her head as she thought, feeling heated by the scrutinizing stare of her new sister.

"I-I don't know what to tell you. Our master made you, and so you are his fledgling now." her voice held a nervous tremble, though she looked cool enough. Her eyes were a stunning violet blue, with only a tinge of red around the pupils.

"So you believe that you really are a vampire?" Nerthus questioned.

The woman nodded somberly, "It is the truth, Nerthus. I'm Seras Victoria, by the way. Your sister in this new life."

"How do I know you haven't been brainwashed? Why am I speculating aloud to you, if you could possibly relate information to my captors?" Nerthus mused, making her way over to the table.

"We are not your captors." Seras' voice was strained, though she was determined to remain patient.

"So I am free to leave?" Nerthus turned to regard the young woman, one eyebrow raised in questioning.

The Police Girl remained silent, knowing that she had lost this argument.

Nerthus let out a long, deep sigh and massaged her temples, "I should make more of an effort to remember my past lessons. It should have been obvious to me that trusting a man, promising impossible things, is a bad idea."

"Master has given you a second chance at life, how can you not be grateful?" Seras let the irritation break through, just a wee bit.

"Oh, if this turns out to be real, I will be. But right now, I haven't been outside this room, nor spoken with anyone besides you. After a life threatening incident, anyone would be vulnerable. Perhaps you're here to solidify the illusion when I'm most receptive?" Nerthus countered coolly.

"Master said you would be difficult." Seras sighed.

"Why do you call him Master?" Nerthus asked pointedly, drawing her brows together and giving the other woman her full attention.

"Well, when a Nosferatu creates a fledgling, he becomes their master, a mentor. Do you understand?" Police Girl explained.

"What is his name?" Nerthus asked quickly.

"Alucard. You mean, he didn't tell you?" Seras replied, her eyebrows knitting together.

"So if he is my master, does that mean I no longer have free will?" The woman continued.

"You still have free will. However, you cannot refuse an order from our Master, nor disobey him." Seras explained in a positive tone. It's not like her new sister didn't choose this, anyway.

"So this is how it is." Nerthus laughed to herself, "Slavery, the cost of another life."

Seras realized that making Nerthus believe her was a lot like running backwards up a mountain. Instead, she tried a different approach.

"At any rate, you need to keep your strength up. That bottle right there is your first meal. I had Walter heat it up for you, so it wasn't as bad as my first time." She nodded her head at the table that Nerthus was leaning on.

The woman turned, picking up the bottle and really looking at it for the first time. The crimson liquid inside was no doubt blood. Out of sheer curiosity, if nothing else, she poured herself a glass.

Seras looked at Nerthus intently, arousing the woman's suspicions. Turning carefully, Nerthus presented the glass to Seras.

"I want to see you doing it, too." She explained.

Seras nodded in understanding and took the glass gently, taking a swig and licking her lips with a loud smack. Then, she returned it to the new vampire.

"When in Rome." Nerthus shrugged and raised the glass to her lips. The coppery liquid that hit her tongue was cool and repulsed her, but she was determined to keep it down. She attempted to swallow, but ended up vomiting all over the floor.

"It's okay. You'll get used to it." Seras assured.

Nerthus cast her a disdainful look and set the glass back upon the table, "An acquired taste, no doubt."

"It's better when it's warm, and fresh." She admitted ruefully, "However, we are expressly forbidden to feed on humans."

"If that is our nature, why must we fight it?" The new woman cocked her head, neither accepting or rejecting the rule.

The door opened once more and an elder man, perfectly styled, entered the tense space. Nerthus' stomach growled, bringing to light her urgent need for sustenance. His scent aroused her lust, and she found that it took most of her self control to keep from crossing the room. She didn't know what her instincts would tell her to do next, but it was a safe bet that it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Hello my dear, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." He remarked cheerfully, placing a folded pile of clothes on the nightstand.

"Nerthus, this is Walter. He is the Hellsing family retainer." Seras introduced.

"Hello, Walter, nice to meet you." Nerthus said kindly. Then, she realized that there was a feeling invading her gut, warning her not to trust this man.

"Nice to meet you, too." He replied, sucking in a deep breath to continue, "I've prepared a standard uniform for you to wear until we get you fitted. Sir Integra would like to speak to you shortly, if you're feeling alright."

"Uniform?" Nerthus balked.

"Yes, you will be working for the Hellsing organization from now on." Walter replied, his tone light.

Nerthus did not know what to say at first. She mentally berated herself for falling for the dark haired man's ruse, sure that it was some kind of trap to induce her cooperation as a lab rat.

"I don't think so. I already have a job." She protested, unwilling to let these strange people take control of her life.

"Nerthus, there is not way you can return to your old life. You are a Nosferatu, now." Seras interjected, drawing the woman's glare from her co-worker.

Nerthus laughed a deep guffaw, "You know nothing about my life. A life which I fully intend to return to."

"That won't be possible." Walter stated as if he were talking to a child.

This only incited Nerthus' ire, adding strength to her suspicions. She cast another heated stare at the man before taking a breath, "Who are _you_ to tell me _me_ how to live?"

"**Silence.**" A deep voice penetrated the room, echoing from no direction yet many.

"Master." Seras remarked happily.

"_You_." Nerthus' eyes flashed as she took in the gathering form of the man who promised her another shot at life.

"I thought you wanted to live." his tone was mocking.

"I do." Nerthus replied dryly, fighting against the tide of questions and hurtful remarks that pressed against her lips.

"Is this not what you expected?" he continued.

"How dare you mock me! You! You come to me as I lay dying, filling my head with visions of immortality. Now I'm here, surrounded by cops and, and whatever the hell he is!" She pointed to Walter angrily before continuing in a venomous tone, "Imprisoned like some bitch pup donated to science! What have you let them do to me? What have I become? Some kind of artificial monster?"

Alucard laughed at length, letting the velvet sound reverberate throughout the room. He looked around his surroundings, as if observing them for the first time.

"You will have to learn to drink blood, just as the Police Girl has." he chided.

"I'm not drinking one more drop of that cold, slimy, repulsive liquid. I grow tired of these games, Alucard." Nerthus insisted. She bit back the urge to declare her freedom and attempt to walk out. From what she had learned, they had no intentions releasing her. This would require more knowledge, and more cunning.

Nerthus felt a static charge course through the air and raise the hair on her arms. A shadow rose from the ground in front of Alucard and shot towards her, too quick to dodge. It wrapped it's inky abyss around her neck and forced her against the wall, immobile.

"Leave us." he commanded the other two, smirking as the door closed behind them.

Nerthus bared her teeth and made to let out a growl, hiss, anything defensive. The noise that erupted from her throat was completely unnatural. It was like a roar of a tiger, coupled with the wail of a banshee, filling the room and hurting even her own ears. Shadows shot from her, covering the nearest wall.

The woman was stunned into silence, black tendrils receding as her temper cooled. The events that had just taken place had brought about an understanding, one which was quite overwhelming, stealing her fire.

Alucard ran a gloved hand down her face, smiling as he looked into the deep crimson of her eyes, now wide with a mix of emotions. He couldn't help but let a feeling of pride steal over his heart, coupled with one of possessiveness, for she was already strong! Tightening his grip on her, he delved into her mind.

_You will refer to me as Master._ He began, savoring her fear that, so far, only he had been able to invoke.

Nerthus' first instinct was to rebel, though her mind questioned the merit in those actions. Some small part of her was starting to believe this was real, hurt by Alucard's reprimand.

_You now serve the Hellsing organization. You are a newborn Nosferatu, incapable of self control-_

_I have perfect discipline, have spent my human years striving for it. I didn't attempt to attack Walter, which should constitute as proof._ Nerthus interrupted, rejecting the bruise he would lay upon her pride.

_You will address me accordingly._ Alucard lashed, his anger producing a red eyed hound from the pool of shadow writing about him.

Nerthus looked into it's many eyes, intrigued by his abilities. _This is real._ She thought, tears of relief washing over her eyes. The press of danger still clouded her heart, but the icy fear the held her in a vice-grip had faded away. Now, excitement borne from the life stretching before her swelled her heart as she turned to regard Alucard.

"Yes, _Master_."

A/N: I'm glad to see people following the story the first day it was posted. thank you so much! Next chapters will have more action now that shes been introduced to *almost* everyone. P.S.-This isn't total submission from Nerthus, don't y'all worry now!


	3. Hero of the Day

Shenanigans-

Chapter 3 – Hero Of The Day

"Good job! You've done exceptionally well," Seras praised as Nerthus neatly devastated another fabricated target.

"It's hardly a fair fight," Nerthus murmured, surveying the area for the next round of false attack.

"Don't be modest," Seras replied. She raised a large shotgun and fired, accidentally hitting the civilian dummy.

"One point," Someone called from above, indicating that her error was not unnoticed.

"See, It's harder than you make it look. What's your secret?"

"Well, Seras, I don't care. This situation is not real, therefor there is no danger, no pressure," Nerthus admitted.

"Oh." Seras mumbled. How could the woman not care? Their performance was being graded, while Sir Integra watched, no less!

The two girls surveyed the hallway, sneaking towards the last room to be cleared. They peeked around the corner, hearing blank bullets begin to fly.

Springing into action, Seras rolled neatly into the room and began to fire at the dummies, triggering the off sequence on the false guns. Nerthus was close behind, catching the last wave of 'attackers' that the exercise had to offer.

A small concealed door opened on the southern wall and a tall blonde woman stepped through.

"Congratulations girls, you've succeeded," Integra spoke, smiling proudly down at her baby vampires.

"Yeah, yeah, we put holes in paper. Can I modify the course so we can actually get better?" Nerthus quipped, arms folded.

Integra raised an elegant platinum brow, "Oh? And what do you propose?"

"Well, I could make some mechanical adjustments, but it's not going to be a challenge since I'll be designing them. I'll know what the machinery sounds like, and be ready for the attack before it even happens. But there is a good question, where the heck is Alucard? Why can't he just attack Seras and I in a controlled environment?" Nerthus blurted, perhaps a little too quickly. She couldn't help the irritation that rose in her voice, she hated being stuck in limbo without anything challenging to look forward to.

"You know, I think you might have a good point," Integra said with a small chuckle, "None-the-less, you have lost the privilege to leave the compound for the night."

"What? Why?" Nerthus fumed.

"Do you really think you can speak to your superiors in such a manner?" Integra shot back.

"You are not superior to me. I am a woman, same as you, Integra. We are _equal._" Nerthus' hands began to shake, so she balled them into tight fists by her side.

"Do you need more educational classes about military structure?" Integra asked, ire now rising in her cheeks.

"You cannot force me to be part of your militia. What you are trying to do is slavery, Integra. Are you really so low?" Nerthus shot back.

"Foolish girl!" Integra roared, causing Seras to emit a small shriek and exit the room.

Nerthus, however, did not budge an inch. She seemed to lean into the force of Integra's voice, baring her teeth in a grim smile.

"I am doing you a favor, letting you live when others do not!" the blonde ranted, spittle flying from the corners of her severe lips. She looked as if she could say more, much more, yet the magnitude of her rage simply would not allow such articulation.

"And what gives you the choice to play god, Integra? Are we not all sparks from the same light? I am my own spark, and I refuse to let you take me!" Nerthus countered, veins rising at her temples.

"You will do as I command. Cease this nonsense immediately!" Integra boomed, extending one shaking finger towards the newest vampire.

Nerthus immediately felt a blanket of force tighten around her entire form, clutching at her throat as if to suck the life out of her.

Closing her eyes, she cleared all her thoughts and surrounded herself with a piercing white light. Steeling herself, she pushed outwards with it, willing it to shatter the inky black abyss that held her prisoner.

Her foe was strong. As if it had a mind of it's own, the force countered her efforts, drained her energy, and began to slowly break down the barriers she had erected within herself. Her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch as anguish threatened to weaken her further. She could feel the force pressing in on her, making her smaller within herself.

She intensified the light, using the power of her raw emotions to drive her on. Immense pressure bore down on her. The force seemed to take on a balloon effect, stretching tight as the light compressed and swelled against it. She could feel the darkness press in on her light, trying to force it back inside her. Nerthus refused to let the dark chains hold her any longer. Using the last of her energy, she gave another great push of light.

Nerthus was vaguely aware of someone screaming, then with a shock realized it was herself. Her ears were ringing, and her vision was blurred. She swiped at her eyes as she struggled to make out her blurry surroundings.

Birds chirped from various distances, some close by and others far away. The symphony of the night rose and fell, though the peeping frogs were somewhat off key. The forested landscape of the night unfolded before her, mountainous and green. Turning to look behind her, she found she was on the steps of a great and crumbling castle.

It smelled like earth and spices, rain and wind, like home. Nerthus smiled as she beheld the structure, an odd calmness stealing over her heart. With a start, she realized that she was holding an object in her left hand. A small golden ring, exquisitely carved with the image of a dragon with a small cross over it's wings.

Nerthus thought it was beautiful, and marveled at it in the silver light of the full moon. Where had this treasure come from? The question brought about another sickening realization, along with the flood of memories from the confrontation with Integra. A vague sense of anxiety rose within her as she attempted to recognize the ruins in which she had appeared. Yet she was not afraid, for she knew that this mystery was borne from her light.

A broad smile curved her lips, grateful that her psychic self defense lessons had finally paid off. Wherever she was now did not matter, for surely it was far from the Hellsing mansion. She had earned her freedom, but at what cost? Nerthus had a foreboding sense that she had not seen the last of Ingegra. And what of Alucard, for that matter? Basing her opinion from what he had exhibited already, Nerthus guessed that the enigmatic Nosferatu would not care.

Realizing that she had been fingering the ring the whole time, Nerthus once more focused her attention on it. Somehow, she felt that it belonged to her. Yet, it obviously must have had a recent owner judging by the condition. She found herself debating over weather or not she cared. She did want it, and nobody was around.

_Well, that makes the decision pretty darn easy,_ she thought as she slid the ring onto her right hand.

"Alucard," Integra summoned, positively seething. She waited a few moments before emitting an exasperated sigh, "ALUCARD!"

"What is it you want, Sir Integra?" Alucard asked, rising from a pool of shadows that had quickly gathered on the floor.

"You know perfectly well what I want, Alucard. How was it that _yourbrat_ was able to defy my orders?" Integra probed.

Alucard stared at the young woman with unreachable eyes, "I do not know, Master."

Integra's fire cooled at the bland truth of his statement. "Find her," she growled.

"Yes, _Master_," came Alucard's velvet response. In an instant, he had melted back into oblivion. The police girl was long gone by now, and Integra was left to her thoughts.

She did not yet know the how of it all, and truth to be told the woman's words had broken though to her. She had never given much thought to the Cromwell seal, taking it for granted since she had awoken Alucard years earlier. She had always considered the creatures of the night god forsaken monsters, never really giving much thought to Alucard's thoughts and feelings. Though, she could not deny the bond she felt with the Nosferatu, the things she had learned about him as she grew into adulthood.

_Are we not all sparks from the same light?_ The woman's words rang clear and true in Integra's head. She was still baffled by the events that had just taken place. Nerthus had seemed to radiate with her own light, shaking off Integra's own shadowy confines. She had seen them, pulsing like great snakes coated with sludge. And she had watched as the vampire, whom she believed to be evil, lesser than human, sever them with light so pure she had to turn away. When the dust settled, Nerthus had simply vanished.

Initially, she had been afraid of what a baby vampire could do to the unsuspecting populace. After the storm of rage had finally subsided, she felt as if her world were breaking apart; yet it was all as simple as black and white.

From somewhere far away, Nerthus sensed the tense pulse of Alucard's summons. It was faint, just a twinge, all his great power straining to reach the distance. Erecting mental walls, Nerthus withdrew into the protective castle, to explore the great labyrinth that lay within.

The walls were made up of stones, in relatively even shapes. The effect was pleasing to the eyes, and Nerthus found that she enjoyed trailing her fingers across everything she could touch. It was dusty, faded and worn with time, but welcoming nonetheless.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she contemplated her current existence. Her drive to live had her handing off a cliff. If she climbed back onto land, she was a slave. If she let go, she was free. Nerthus was torn between the choice of death or imprisonment in the Hellsing mansion. All her light did not break Alucard's hold, and she was sure he would command her to obey the young Integra.

Before long, Nerthus had entered the bowels of the castle, passing torture chambers lined with rusting equipment and holding cells with mottled skeletons. Cobwebs framed the images with lace, some containing spiders that were quite large.

Pushing open a thick wooden door, Nerthus found herself in the wine cellar. Most of the bottles were empty, and the vast structure seemed to be completely devoid of the cheery cargo it had once housed.

The young vampire was determined to make a find, scouring the debris with supernatural accuracy. Finally, she spotted a ruby shimmer through green glass and moved towards the succulent jem, delighted to find several of the bottles under a pile of rubble behind the first. Arms now full, she headed back into the castle proper. She walked confidently, full of intent, back the way she had come and up a massive spiral staircase. Once she had reached the top, she exited into a great hallway.

The stones felt cold beneath her feet as she peered out of a small window, amazed at the beauty of the structure, thinking that the crumbling red shingles looked almost like blood in the darkness. On a whim, she walked straight down to the end of the hall and opened the door, pleased to see what must have once been a lavish bedroom. A gigantic canopy bed sat dead center in the room, ornately carved with flowers and vines.

Nerthus threw open the window and sat on the bed, looking out at the star strewn sky. Small, wispy clouds hung around the moon, diffusing it's soft light and casting odd shadows around the room. Uncorking the bottle, Nerthus let the rich aroma permeate her nostrils. It was nutty, tangy, and sweet. Next, she pulled a small bag of fifty or so capsules from her pocket, surveying the white powdery residue that coated the sides of the plastic. Looking back to the wine, she smiled.

With her supernatural speed, she had ingested the first two bottles of wine in seconds. Agony stretched it's way over her heart, making her fiercely wish that she had just let herself die. It would have been easier than this, peaceful, and unsurprising to the ones who found her. She began to choke on the wine as sobs escaped her lips, the white hot knife of her anguish pressing painfully against her heart.

No, this was not a time to dwell on the negatives of the past. She was about to be free, a whole new adventure waiting before her. She would see her mother again, taking her place among the loved ones of the past to await those whose time was not yet finished. Those thoughts calmed her down, and she felt peaceful as she emptied the entire bag into her mouth, grimacing as the knot of pills forced it's way down her esophagus.

Her vision began to blur after a few minutes, her motor skills impaired. Nerthus took a haphazard swipe at her hair, blissfully wishing to see the stars. The crickets chirped as she felt the first specks of tiredness at the corners of her eyes, and somewhere close to the castle an owl loosed its soft call.

Soon, her stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch, though it was easy enough for the vampire to hold back the contents. A cold joy seeped into Nerthus' heart as she felt the life slipping away from her body, being pulled somewhere else.

"To freedom," Nerthus sang sweetly before closing her eyes.

"Good job, Alucard! I'm glad the task proved less difficult than we initially thought. Please, bring her home. Gently, if necessary," Integra quipped, her voice a tangled mess of emotion.

"Master, you must give me the Cromwell Approval," Alucard spoke urgently.

"Alucard-" Integra began.

"Now, Integra! We don't have time!" Alucard roared, hearing a small clatter from the other end.

"Control Art Restriction System, Cromwell Seal of Approval, releasing level two," came Integra's far-away voice.

"To freedom," Nerthus' small voice drawled, slurred by the substances now poisoning her body.

Alucard felt a hot coil of disgust rise within him, repulsed by the weak act that his so called progeny had chosen to commit. He was tempted to let her seal her fate, yet something held him back.

He moved to the small form laying on his bed and considered her last words. Was she really so weak, sacrificing her own life for the sake of freedom? Alucard thought back to those he had murdered, begging for their lives at _any_ cost. Yet, the force of this new Nosferatu's will was enough to shatter the Hellsing binds, which not even Alucard's vast abilities could manage.

No, he realized with a jerk of his heart, he could not let the woman slip from his grasp.

Alucard felt the woman's spirit begin to lift from her body, ready for the final severance. He felt her happiness, her excitement to behold that which awaited her in the afterlife, and most of all her strength, pulsing like a dark star. His dark star.

"Nerthus," he growled, lifting the woman as easily as if she were a leaf. The movement caused her to stir, moaning fitfully, and her stomach gave a great audible lurch. Alucard knew what was to come, so he hefted her towards the window and hung her off the ledge as wave after wave of a milky red substance poured from her mouth. Her body began to shake with the effort, growing colder all over. She had already absorbed too much of the poison.

"No," she mumbled, glazed eyes opening to behold her Master. Alucard could feel a crushing sense of sadness and fear envelop her, tightening into a steel coil with which she intended to propel herself into the afterlife.

Alucard mourned with her, lamenting the sight of her fading before his eyes, crimson tears falling gracefully, mingling with the dark brown stains on the woman's cheeks. He closed his eyes, lacing his fingers though her own.

"You have your freedom!" Alucard cried into her ear, squeezing her tightly as if the act might somehow keep her with him. He shut his eyes against the pain, unwilling to bow to his emotions, waiting for the final pull that would sever their bond.

A/N: Okay, this turned out to be pretty intense to write! The inspiration was taken from Metallica's song "Hero of the Day" and yes there is a music video to go along with it!

Hope you caught all the little teasers about her location (though the canopy bed is the one in Bran castle that was redecorated by the last romantic queen of Europe. Contrary to popular myth, it wasn't Dracul's castle. He just passed through it a few times!)


	4. Build a Wall, Behind It Crawl

Sorry for the lateness of the update. If you care, comcast yanked me around for a while mailing me equipment they badgered me into signing up for but not the router I need. Then, all they have to say is "oops, sorry we will mail one out right away!" and its waiting for another week or so. If you haven't already made a deal with the devil, take this as a warning! Thank you all for your support during my absence, it keeps me motivated!

Shenanigans

Chapter 4: Build a wall, behind it crawl

"You have your freedom!" Alucard cried into her ear, squeezing her tightly as if the act might somehow keep her with him. He shut his eyes against the pain, unwilling to bow to his emotions, waiting for the final pull that would sever their bond.

Suddenly, Nerthus' life force became stronger, shimmering before Alucard's eyelids like wildfire. He could feel the bond between them stretch and grow, rooting its self deeper in his being than he had experienced before, consuming a thousand lives before finally coming to a halt.

In the silence of the room, the woman stirred within the great Nosferatu's arms. Alucard opened his eyes to discover that he had cried into her mouth, and his blood had given her the strength to survive.

"Where am I?" Nerthus asked as she attempted to see past her Master's broad shoulders.

"You are in my home, Poenari Castle," Alucard answered, voice rumbling from deep within his chest.

"I failed, I can feel your shackles stronger than ever before," Nerthus lamented quietly.

"No, the bond between us is not imprisonment! I have made you, what is between us is irreplaceable, a gift to be cherished. With my guidance, you will learn what it means to be a true Nosferatu. When you are ready, you will walk the night of your own strength," Alucard explained fervently.

"You will release me?" Nerthus questioned, hope shining in her glassy eyes.

"When you are ready," Alucard replied.

Nerthus' face fell at his response. "Do you think you'll be able to string me along for a while this way?" she asked glumly.

Alucard shook the stubborn woman, frustration finding purchase in his muddled state.

"I do not wish to hold you against your will," Alucard seethed, growing tired of attempting to make the woman see reason. Of course he did not want to hold her back, he wanted to encourage her to grow into her new self and learn to stand on her own two feet. He wanted to sit back and watch the budding Nosferatu blossom into a beautiful flower, his own black rose. And deep down, he craved the companionship of a true creature of the night, though he would never admit it.

"Do you really feel that way, Count?" Nerthus asked, a small smile curving her lips.

Alucard growled as he thought of her response, shocked at the woman's ability to sense his emotions. The police girl was two years old now, and could barely master her shadows.

"Integra wishes that you return with me to the Hellsing mansion. She would like to speak with you," Alucard diverted.

"I'm not going to just hand myself over to her," Nerthus replied immediately.

A small ring erupted from the vampire's pocket, as if the blonde had felt her ears burning.

"Speak of the devil?" Nerthus questioned.

"Hello, Master," Alucard's cool voice confirmed as he answered the call. The chunky device looked odd against the stark white of his glove.

"Is everything alright, Alucard?" Integra's cool voice responded.

"Yes," came his tentative response.

"When can I expect you two to be home?" she asked.

"Your home is not my home. I will not return so you can make a murderer out of me!" Nerthus hissed into the phone.

"Nerthus! I only wish to talk to you, of your own free will," Integra stated, voice taking on an odd high pitched quality.

The woman exchanged a glance with Alucard, whom slowly nodded. She then sighed and took the phone from the Nosferatu.

"Sure, but that is all I'm agreeing to right now, understand?" Nerthus countered.

Integra huffed a sigh and took a moment to gather herself, "I understand."

The helicopter landed smoothly, though Nerthus felt as if she could toss the contents of her stomach. The Hellsing mansion sprawled out beneath her and a small contingent of officials, including Integra, were awaiting their arrival.

Alucard stepped off the plane first, holding his hand out to the newest vampire. Nerthus slowly clasped her seemingly delicate fingers around his own and let him lift her from the noisy machine. As she settled her clothing, Sir Integra approached.

"Glad to have you back, Alucard," She greeted her Nosferatu. Next, she turned her attention to the woman who shook her world.

Nerthus looked the Hellsing girl up and down suspiciously, still afraid that this was all a trick. Hesitantly, she extended her hand to the blonde.

"Hello, Sir," she nodded, trying to keep emotion from her voice.

"Nerthus, it is good to see you, too. Please, come inside, we have much to talk about," Integra replied kindly, her eyes swimming with what Nerthus could only guess was confusion.

The woman nodded and followed the last Hellsing inside. To Nerthus, the structure seemed unnaturally quiet. It was familiar, yet foreign with the strange aftertaste of bitterness.

"Master, sister!" a woman's voice called from up ahead. The party turned, and none were unhappy to see Seras Victoria make her way down the hallway.

"What about a little love for me, eh?" a man spoke from the right of Integra. Seras gave him an annoyed expression and turned her head to face her sister.

"It's good to see you, too," Nerthus broke the tension, casting a tentative smile at her newest friend.

Seras beamed in response, and used her supernatural speed to cross the distance and trap Nerthus in a hug.

"It's a good thing we are vampires," the woman laughed nervously, returning the gesture to find it brought unexpected warmth to her weary form.

Then, silence fell. It seeped into the bones of everyone present-regardless of their emotional investment in the meeting. Integra shifted her glasses and formed her mouth into a thin line, Alucard merely gazed down upon Nerthus; his thoughts a complete mystery, his face blank and unyielding.

Without a word, Integra turned and led the vampires into her office, taking her throne behind a beautiful wooden desk.

"Nerthus, there is no easy way to break the ice. So, I'll start. I realize that we have had some serious misunderstandings, but I'm willing to compromise if you are," Integra started.

Nerthus sucked in a lungful of air and thought about her response. There was still a lot of anger and confusion clouding her mind, though she understood well enough where the conversation was going. This only added to her unease, and strengthened the need for her intense consideration.

"I _am_ a free woman, Integra, there is nothing to compromise," Nerthus spoke slowly.

Integra Hellsing sighed, "I understand how you feel. Really, I do. However, if I allow you to run free my duties dictate that I do everything in my power to hunt and kill you. Do you understand?"

"You would send my own master after me. How, ironic? Or perhaps cruel. Integra, this organization is yours, it's what you make of it. How old is the doctrine that binds you to your duties, hmm? Forged in a time when humans still let their misunderstandings and fear govern many aspects of their lives. I am no murderer, I will not kill to further my existence. If you cannot see that I am an intelligent, responsible, _vampire_ capable of furthering mankind's knowledge-and yes, Integra, I am still mankind-then you are a fool. Worse, actually, because you would be snuffing out a light that could bring centuries of good to this galaxy," Nerthus ranted.

"Centuries of good from a child of darkness?" Integra balked.

"Yes! Do you not see, with my prolonged life I have untold amounts of time to build upon my own research. Without the end of my mind, and the struggle of another to continue my work, I can quickly and more efficiently produce the results I need-whatever they are. If I decide to research the stars, there would be spaceships decades sooner. I can learn to advert famine, drought, starvation. I can teach others to do these things too, and further my research independently. I could unite intelligent minds all over the earth, unify them for the good of our species. Don't you see, if you stand in the brightest light it will only blind you. However, if you stand in the darkest shadow you can see everything around you," Nerthus paused, out of breath.

"Do you really believe you can manage all that while still afflicted by your thirst?" Integra asked smartly.

"Of course, I'm part of the prescription generation. I've been addicted to more drugs than I can count. Yet how have I not damaged my brain, ruined my own life and others do? In addition to that, how the hell have I made a positive difference in the lives of so many while struggling with many of my own afflictions? Easy-responsibility and balance," the woman persuaded, attention not budging an inch from the blonde behind her desk.

Integra sat back and surveyed Nerthus, more to let her sweat than anything else, "And you believe yourself fit to judge right from wrong?"

"I know."

"Do you now?"

"Is this an interrogation? Of course I am, we all are. Some of us are worse at it than others, but it's our natural right given to us by the Divine Light."

"Fair enough," Integra remarked, drawing the heated Nerthus to a halt. The two women regarded each other for a long moment, each mind awash with scattered thoughts.

"So what do you want, Nerthus?" Integra finally asked.

"I don't know. I've been reborn, my life a theoretically infinite chasm yawning before me. I guess I just want to think about it," Nerthus replied.

"Well, you cannot go back to your old life," Integra pointed out.

"Yes," Nerthus validated.

"Then why don't you start here?" Integra tested, her tone cautious and gentle so as not to spook the headstrong woman.

Nerthus considered this for a moment, "It would seem the most prudent, given that Alucard is my master. However, if you wish to employ me as a mercenary you must take the responsibility," Nerthus stated firmly.

"The responsibility?" Integra repeated, confusion knotting her brow.

Nerthus gave a definite nod of her head, "Yes. If a life is taken before they can pass into the next realm by my hand, it will be my duty to linger with them until we can both pass. I know that it's heaven or hell for you, so I'm asking you to respect my beliefs. The oath I speak of will relieve me of the responsibility of the souls that I kill."

"Fair enough."

"I need you to say, 'The souls that die under my orders are my responsibility.' Verbalization is crucial for anything dealing with the astral planes."

"The souls that die under my orders are my responsibility," Integra spoke firmly, meeting the woman's ravenous stare. She felt a little uncomfortable, and just a little more uneasy about what she had been doing her whole life. If a bloodthirsty vampire would not kill because she believed strongly enough that she would be responsible for the souls of her victims, then perhaps there was a shred of truth to it.

"So where do we begin now?" Nerthus asked despite herself.

"You're asking me?" Integra spoke in surprise. Alucard chuckled, interrupting the tense air that had settled around the two women.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Nerthus asked in annoyance, though it only made the Count laugh harder.

"Alucard," Integra spoke sharply, effectively halting his velvet voice.

"Yes, Master?" Alucard asked mockingly.

"Show Nerthus to her new quarters," she ordered.

"New quarters?" Nerthus questioned.

"Yes, I thought you might enjoy Alucard's wing more than Seras," Integra stated wryly.

"Why doesn't she like it?" Nerthus immediately asked, growing suspicious. She had the sneaking suspicion that this was going to be more of a punishment than a comfort upgrade.

"She isn't ready to admit to her vampiric needs," Alucard explained disdainfully.

"Well, you can show me what it looks like," Nerthus sighed, locking gazes with Integra one final time before exiting the room after her Master. They walked down the hall silently, the woman trailing slowly behind the man, thinking about the day.

Nerthus looked at the small dragon on her ring as she fought to trample her emotions. She felt a raw, resonating sadness that squeezed her heart and left her feeling hollow and confused. She wanted to be alone, yet she ached for company. She realized that she longed for a companion and despite her new 'family' she felt profoundly alone. This point caused a deeper ache in her-the need to lick her wounds unobserved. It swept through her powerfully, and caused her to bite her cheek in impatience. She just hoped that Alucard wasn't feeling chatty, though she also wished that he was. It seemed she wasn't exactly free of the mortal coil after all.

"Alucard," Nerthus broke the silence.

The tall Nosferatu turned to face his protege, "Yes?"

"Have you ever seen the Symbol of a dragon under a tiny cross?" she questioned.

Alucard turned more fully to face the woman before continuing on, "Yes."

"What does it stand for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason," Nerthus replied, conscious of her impulse reaction to fidget with her ring.

"Don't lie to me," Alucard warned in a deadly voice.

"Okay. There is a reason, but I'm not ready to tell you yet," Nerthus shot back, annoyed.

Alucard was upon the woman before she realized he had moved. He summoned his shadows and commanded them to wrap around her limbs, holding her in place.

"What the hell, Alucard?" Nerthus screamed in confusion.

"Do not keep secrets from me," Alucard explained.

"Who are you, my mother?" The woman countered.

Alucard drew closer to the snarling Nerthus. He paused for a second, and in the breath of a heartbeat a small pup formed from a pool of inky shadow. One dark eyebrow lifted as he peered out from under his glasses.

"I am your _Master_."

"If this is how it's gonna be, I don't want any part of it. Either stop restraining me during your wild mood swings or free me from your spell," Nerthus demanded.

"And why should I do that? Not to mention, you don't know the first thing about being a vampire," he teased, his soft voice carrying a deafening weight.

"I'll figure it out," Nerthus grunted, resorting to physical attempts to liberate her trapped limbs. The warmth she was beginning to feel for Alucard had suddenly gone cold, and she found herself resenting him for his actions.

The Nosferatu did not miss this-he had been monitoring her thoughts closely. He was surprised by his own reaction; disappointment that he had strained the fragile bond they were just beginning to form. He withdrew his shadows as he removed his glasses, boring into her crimson eyes with his own.

Nerthus looked around in confusion as her bonds slipped away. When she faced Alucard once more, she found she could not break her Master's gaze, those glassy orbs of his seeming to glow with his inner fire. Disappointment flooded her as she realized her image of the mighty Vlad now lay shattered on the floor. He had always been a role model for her-never take shit attitude and the guts to back it up. He was larger than life, and now very much alive.

Alucard stepped closer to the woman, feeling much like Integra. He was starting to think that the woman was more like a bird, easily startled into flight if he didn't make a cautious approach.

Nerthus began to shake as he drew near, quickly reaching her breaking point. She felt as if she had reached her maximum capacity for bullshit, and was going to explode from the overload. She was tired of maintaining a barrier between her and the world. Gods! Could a woman not get a moment alone these days?


End file.
